


Daddy's birthing Kitten

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Daddy's Kitten [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Infantilism, Labour, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: Kitten Louis is pregnant with Harry's child.And then he goes into labour (hospitals terrify him).





	

It happened during the night, when Louis was sleeping peacefully with his back pressed to Harry's chest, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Louis' midsection- Louis' tummy gets in the way when he tries to curl into Harry's body like he used to.

Louis didn't notice it at first, because it started off the same as it had every night for the past week.   
It started off with pressure against his tummy and an icky feeling, something that the kitten had grown used to enough now to not wake up from. It wasn't until his knickers and his blanket and his mattress and his nightgown and his  _everything_  were soaked right through that he was woken, eyes wide with panic.   
He was worried, terrified to start off, he hadn't wet the bed since Harry had first saved him, and that was a long time ago, way back when he was still little and scared, not a big boy and a ( _sort of_ ) adult and pregnant with Harry’s baby.  
But he shouldn't be wetting the bed now, not when he was pregnant and cuddling Harry and feeling safe, and maybe feeling just a little bit in pain from his pregnant tummy.  
_Ouch._  That wasn't supposed to happen.

 

"Daddy..."   
Louis sniffled out eventually after laying in silence for a few minutes, hoping that maybe he had just dreamed of the wetness between his thighs, hoping that the stabbing pains in his lower spine would fade away like they did every night.  
But it was beginning to hurt just a bit more than usual, he wetness wasn't disappearing and he was sad and scared and confused, and he was in desperate need of his boyfriends advice and cuddles and love right now, "Daddy, daddy wake up!"

Harry blinked awake, turning to Louis with instant attention when he heard the pitiful whimpers, he was so tuned into Louis nowadays. Now that his boyfriend was heavily pregnant, Harry was quick to switch on, quick to wake up at the smallest of noises, "What is it, love? Lou, what's wrong?"

"I'm all wet, I think... Think I wet myself. Wet, yucky, hurt.”  
Louis felt like an idiot, he wasn’t a baby, he shouldn’t wet himself like this anymore- only stupid little babies did that and Louis was a  _big_ boy.

 

Harry's eyes widened in instant acknowledgement as he jumped up. One look at Louis and the soaked bed sheets and Harry knew this wasn't something caused by a nightmare or too much water before bed.  _Fuck._  

Turning the lamp on, he instantly jumping out of bed, "Our baby is coming, Lou-darling, it's alright, you're okay.... You're alright. Can you sit here for me for one second? I just need to call grand-mummy to pick us up, alright? Stay here for me, deep breaths, don’t move.”

 

It had been planned for months now. When Louis would go into labour, Harry knew that he was going to be terrified. He knew that Louis was going to be in pain, and scared and that more than anything he was going to need Harry. Harry wouldn't be able to drive to the hospital with a  _Louis-in-labour_ , Harry was going to need to be holding him tightly the entire time, comforting him and cooing to him and reassuring him every second of the way. Anne  _(who ever since Louis first arrived, was known to him as 'grandmummy'_ ) would be driving the two of them, so Harry could focus entirely on Louis, so Louis could gain some sort of grounding throughout this.

 

 

Louis let out a meow when Harry got off the phone, his body crippling over as his first contraction waves through his body, and he was instantly in floods of tears as Harry managed to pick the boy up, their hospital bags already at the front door.

“Daddy, baby's hurting me, she doesn't like me,” Louis sobbed out harshly. The boys poor head so full of panic and worry and stress that the scenarios he was coming up with were insane, and broke Harry's heart.  
"No, little one. No, our baby loves you so much, they're just trying to get out," he said softly as he kissed his tears away, "we're going to have a baby so soon, Loubear, we’re bringing a little Lou and a little Hazza into this world tonight.”  
And woah, if Harry had time for his own thoughts right now, he’d remind himself how insane that was. That only a few years ago, he came across this mangled, broken, skinny looking little cat-like-creature in the streets and had decided to take it in just so it wouldn’t freeze to death, and fast forward to now and that same little cat is now his boyfriend, who’s about to have  _his baby._

But Harry didn’t have time to think about how strangely beautiful life had worked out for them, because he had a sobbing kitten in his arms and a mother in the car waiting to take them to hospital.  
“Come on, kitten. Let’s go and get our baby.”

 

…

 

 

It really shouldn’t have been much of a surprise that Louis would be absolutely, completely and utterly  _terrified_ when they arrived into the labour ward of the hospital, no amount of preparation or reassurance from Harry could prepare him for it.  
It was bright, too bright. And the hospital bed was coarse and new and there was medical instruments surrounding them. Louis was surrounded by several doctors and nurses all attempting to give him check ups and see how far along he was and Louis felt like he had stepped into his worst nightmare.  
Louis hated doctors at the best of times, but with his mind fuzzy from the pain and the nerves, and these new strange surroundings and the thoughts that these doctors could hurt his child, he was absolutely ballistic, beyond being able to comfort. No amount of praises or petting would even come close to comforting him- Louis wasn't even aware that he was being pet or praised.

 

 

“No! Off! Get _off!”_  Louis’ shrieks of terror screeched throughout the hospital, his legs flailing in weak attempts to kick anyone within a meter radius away, terrified little hisses leaving his mouth between catching breaths for sobs as he lashed out.  
And Harry knew that Louis was going to be bad, but he hadn’t expected him to react like  _this._ To get to the stage where until Louis was calm, the doctors had been ordered by their boss to not go anywhere near the hybrid for fear of their own personal safety, and for the slightest of seconds, Harry almost…  _almost_ wondered what the hell he was thinking when he suggested that he get Louis pregnant- they weren’t ready for this.   
_Louis_  wasn't ready for this.

 

“Louis, Louis listen to me. You need to calm down.”   
It was too late for those thoughts of backing out now by any means, and Harry’s job now was to get Louis to focus as much as humanely possible so the doctors could do their job, and Louis could do his… The hardest part was still to come.  
But Louis still flailed even when Harry held him, which in itself usually did the job when Louis was upset. But he could still hear and smell and feel and see the doctors out of the corner of his eyes, and as long as they were around, Louis would keep this act up. His tired, laboured body wasn't going to rest until he knew he was safe, and for the first time since he'd been with Harry's, comforting assurances from the curly haired man just wasn't going to cut it this time.

Another piercing shriek sounded through the air as another contraction hit through Louis' body as Harry’s hands moved to Louis’, squeezing both of them tightly before he sat at the edge of the bed and entangled Louis’ body to his own, letting the hybrid scream and cry and protest into his chest while he silently held him, squeezing his body to his own.

In the background, the doctors were beginning to murmur things about  _local anesthetic_ and  _nitrous oxide_ , knowing full well by now that this wasn’t any average patient, that things were going to have to be done differently with Louis, that they were going to have to be careful and tiptoe around just about everything- this certainly wasn't any normal pregnancy, because little Louis wasn't any normal pregnant person.  
Harry turned to glance at them when he heard the doctors beginning to toss up the ideas of giving Louis something to relax him, nodding a silent agreement as he held Louis tighter.  
He knew that this would involve a deep injection, and there was no way in hell that he was about to let Louis know what they were going to do to him- because Louis was a hybrid, and not legally his own person (which made Harry cringe in anger at the legality of it all), the boy didn’t have to consent to any of the procedures, as long as Harry gave the ‘okay’, it was all hands in… Which Harry supposed in this case worked in their favour.  
He was ready to do anything to calm his baby by this stage, there was no way Louis could bring life into this world in this state. 

He looked up as the doctor prepared the needle, still holding and rocking and whispering to Louis the same way he had been doing before, stroking over his ears and moving a gentle hand to the back of Louis’ head to press him closer, so there was no chance at all that Louis would be able to see the needle going into his spine.   
Harry felt terrible about this- this was the first time he’d ever  _forced_ Louis into anything, and it broke his heart to know that he had been the one to put his precious angel into this.

 

Louis cried out when the sharp pain entered his spine, jolting up and clutching to Harry with everything he had, another smaller jab entering the boys arms at the same time- one for the pain, one for the anxiety. 

Harry kept Louis tight in his arms, holding his boy close to his body and kissing his head with gentle whispers as Louis’ breaths slowly grew less laboured, his shoulders drooping as the epidural and the relaxants began to kick in, and once Harry felt Louis’ muscles relax, he slowly began to let him go to lay him back down, moving to gently stroke Louis’ hair and ears now instead, holding his hand with this other.   
There was still no way that Louis was going to let Harry let go of him.

Louis’ eyes were slightly drooped, his ears floppy and not so at alert. He barely flinched when a doctor came over to check his blood pressure, his eyes and mind focusing completely on Harry now.  
A little breath left his throat as he watched Harry, "Going to get my baby," he breathed, seemingly an entire different boy now than he had been just moments ago, making Harry believe that now perhaps they could do this.   
They would bring their child into this world, and it was going to be wonderful.

 

 

 

...

 

“Alright love, I need you to focus on me. Keep looking at me, sweetheart. You need to push when I tell you to, understand?”  
Harry’s voice was firm, breaking through the early morning silence in the hospital rooms. He'd made an agreement with the doctors that he would be the one telling Louis what to do throughout the labour, rather than the doctors doing it first-hand. He knew that Louis would focus easier on him, and with the doctors murmuring quiet instructions to Harry to give to Louis just meters away, it was a plan that could work.  
Harry's voice remained calm. Firm, but kind and reassuring, and Louis knew straight away that voice left no room for denial. He had to listen to Harry now, Harry was safe. Harry understood.

Harry waited for the nod from the doctor, and inhaled a breath, “okay… Push Lou,  _now_!”

  

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

It was the early, early hours of the morning when baby Emily Rose Styles entered the world. Born with grey-blue eyes, and crazy brown curls, and the thickest, softest looking triangle ears and beautiful, long tail that anyone had ever seen. To the doctors, she was a healthy looking little girl, but to Louis and Harry?  
She was perfect.

 

She wasn’t away from Louis for long enough to allow time for the doctors to do all their check ups, Louis giving them off a weak warning hiss and reaching out to take and curl his new little girl up to his chest before they could even consider taking her, beginning to lick over her mess of wet curls.

Harry didn’t even try to persuade Louis otherwise, nor did the doctors.

 

 Louis was cleaned up, too focussed on his new baby daughter to even care, and he was absolutely walking on sunshine now, a smile pressed from one cheek to the other as he licked and held and caressed his little girl, every stress he'd had from the past few hours were long gone, no more than a distant memory.  

And the moment that Harry looked over his new tiny baby nestled into the man he loves arms, he knew that it was all worth it.  
All the temper tantrums and mood swings, all the pregnancy cravings, morning sickness and late nights… Harry saw his two babies, the two people who filled his heart and made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He saw Louis blinking sleepily up at him, with eyes that showed nothing but pure, unadulterated love- and Harry knew that it was all worth it.

Harry moved carefully onto the fresh sheets to cuddle up with his new family, wrapping a careful arm around Louis, who instantly moved to lay himself against Harry's body, his fingers gently tracing over their new babies face.

"Lou got a family," Louis breathed out sleepily, as Emily's lips found their way to his nipple, beginning to suckle as Louis held her protectively. He felt  _complete._  He felt whole, and safe, and like there was nothing in the world he could ever want or need.   
He had a boyfriend, who loved him more than anything else in the universe.  
He had a baby, who Louis was sure was made of angels tears and the breath of heaven.  
"Lou got a family." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
